Blossoms of Love
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura is one of the MOST FAMOUS singers of her century. Tomoyo is her designer for clothing...but there's more to it. They have to go under alias or they can't learn anything. The trouble is...boys. SS ET


**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Congratulations Sakura! You did another single!" a purple long-haired girl squealed.

"Whoa...calm down Tomoyo..." an emerald eyed girl with light brown hair said.

"It's so wonderful you were allowed to wear the outfit I designed specially for you!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Yea...it was cool...anyways we better go home...and go back to our fake alias in the school in Tokyo," Sakura said.

"But why fake alias?" Tomoyo asked.

"Do you want to be swamped by fan girls Purple Empress Designer?" Sakura teased using Tomoyo's nickname.

"Nah, I don't want to be swamped Saku Blossom." Tomoyo shot back.

"Anyways, my new alias name is Ying Fa Kinomoto." Sakura suddenly said.

"But are you sure? Using that last name I mean..." Tomoyo said worriedly.

"Yea...I am. So what's your alias?" Sakura asked.

"Tamilia Daidouji." Tomoyo said brightly. "Demo...I wish we could use our real names."

"We don't need to tell them...do we?" Sakura asked.

"We'll spill the beans tomorrow morning." Tomoyo decided.

love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love 

"Saku Blossom," a certain amber-eyed brown haired teenager said while holding a cd with a beautiful girl on it with angel wings and cherry blossoms whirling around her. "Who the heck are you?"

"Yo Syaoran, what are you doing?" a blue-haired teenager asked.

"Oh hey Eriol. I'm just looking at this cd." Syaoran replied to the question. Eriol leaned over with his glasses flashing.

"Saku Blossom." Eriol read aloud. "You know something? Saku seems to be a part of a name..."

"A part of a name?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Nevermind." Eriol said shaking his head but if you looked closely there was a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"You're weird." Syaoran simply said. Eriol still remembered a smiling brown haired girl with emerald eyes just like on that cd from the past but he rather recalled amethyst eyes with purple long hair. Eriol sighed unhappily; he had forgotten both of their names...in such a long time.

love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love 

In the morning...in a beautiful decorated mansion...

"WHAT THE HELL! You were thinking of enrolling into a school without even telling me!" a blue-eyed boy with brown hair shouted at Sakura.

"Hoe..." Sakura said cowering.

"Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me about it..." a blue-eyed boy with dyed white hair asked with a calm voice. Tomoyo backed away. Sakura and Tomoyo bumped into each other and their eyes meet.

(Sakura, why did we allow them to live with us?) Tomoyo mind speaked.

(How the hell should I know...?) Sakura mind speaked back. Their conversation was interrupted by the two guys.

"Ummm..." both girls said with gigantic sweatdrops on their heads. The ones that just shouted at Sakura and Tomoyo are another designer and singer. The singer's name is Shiki Hiroki, he was the one that had yelled at Sakura. The other one was the designer, Kai Takumo.

"Wait a second..." Sakura suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Eh?" everyone asked confused.

"TOMOYO, WE'RE LATE!" she yelled. After that occurred the boys started arguing with them.

"Ok, you guys also enroll with us, since you are so PERSISTENT!" Tomoyo finally announced after a long time of bickering. Kai just merely nodded and Shiki smirked. Sakura meanwhile had grabbed a skateboard with her schoolbag and left secretly.

"Well, Saku..." Shiki began as he turned to where Sakura once stood. "Saku? Hey, where she go?"

"But ONE more thing." Tomoyo said stopping Shiki from running out the door to search for Sakura.

"What?" Shiki asked.

"You have to start calling Sakura, Ying Fa and you have to start calling me Tamilia. We have to make aliases." Tomoyo said.

"WHAT!" Shiki screamed. Kai stopped him from screaming anymore by knocking him out.

"So...which school are we supposed to go to?" Kai asked Tomoyo who just sweatdropped.

"It says...Seiju High School." Tomoyo said as she took out her admission ticket.

"We're just transfer there." Kai said as he carried Shiki outside with Tomoyo trailing behind.

"I don't think we need to worry about Sakura. She used to live here you know." Tomoyo cheerfully said as Shiki woke back up during the drive to the school. Shiki pouted. Tomoyo smiled still remembering the memories from childhood.

love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love 

"Wow! It's so great to be back!" Sakura said out loud as she took her old route to school. "I wonder...if everyone still there..." She smiled and jumped on her skateboard and started skateboarding but she made a stop at Penguin Park. Her eyes glimmered for a moment and she rubbed them away. "Syaoran..." she thought of what he looked like but she couldn't remember except that he had brown hair. She stared down as she skateboarded and scolded herself for being so stupid not to remember what he looked like. At that moment she collided into something, someone to be exact.

"Gomen!" Sakura said as she sat back up. Her emerald eyes met with another's whose were amber.

love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love 

_Syaoran's POV_...

Stupid Eriol...he left again...mysteriously...What the hell was he talking about yesterday? I sighed hopelessly and again thought of the cd, Saku Blossoms. Come to think of it, it did sound like a name I knew...but...I forced myself to forget the past...who was that girl...with emerald eyes?

What did you think?


End file.
